Forgotten
by DudgieFF
Summary: This is a story about Bonnie and all of his friends becoming animatronics.


**Chapter 1:**

**The Happening**

I woke up in a strange room. The last thing I remember is walking down the street to get some lunch at this new restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria with my friend Cassiopeia, we call her Chica for short, and then I blacked out. I guess I was dragged somewhere because I don't know where I am. I can hear children outside laughing and playing. I saw a box. It was moving and I didn't know why. I walked over to it.

I tried to look inside of the box, but I couldn't. Something was holding me back. I turned around and nothing was there. Now I started to get nervous. A strange place, something holding me back, and what I was wearing. I didn't know what it was. It was purplish. I was not wearing this before I blacked out. Was this some weird fetish someone has. "WHAT IS GOING ON!" I yelled. I heard the slightest chuckle and I jumped. I didn't know what it was. It seemed crazed and I was really scared at this point.

"You aren't getting out of here," said a strange voice that sounded familiar.

"Marc, is that you?" I ask.

"Nice one Bonnie," he laughs, "You got me!" he says with a smile.

"Hey! What's up man I haven't seen you for a while," I say as I hugged him. "Wait a second. What happened to you man?" I say with extreme curiosity. It felt as if Marc has become another person. Kind of like the character he always talks about and he draws him all the time. Shadow Freddy, he calls it. I swear it is one of the coolest drawings I have ever seen. But no… it can't be possible.

"Ugh, I could say the same about you!" Marc said. He turns on a light and gives me a mirror. I scream as loud as I can." I look like a demon!" I shout."What happened to my face and I have ears that are huge and... and... what happened to us Marc?" I ask.

"I'm not Marc anymore, Bonnie. I'm Shadow Freddy," Shadow Freddy says. I gasp."I kidnapped you, Fredrick, Cassiopeia, and Felix. I turned all of you into your characters. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy. Now, you should all suffer with me," Shadow Freddy says laughing madly.

"No…no...how could you do this to us Mar- ugh Shadow Freddy?" I ask.

"Because some people want to live, and some just want to watch the whole world burn," Shackler says madly then turns on the light.

"No…this can't happen!" I yell. I jump onto Shadow Freddy and grab his arm. I pull as hard as I could and ripped his arm off.

Shadow Freddy screamed very loudly, "MY ARM! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU IDIOT!" I was so scared I ran into a corner where no one could see me. Suddenly, a strange figure appeared from the shadows. It had black eyes and had buttons. It sort of looked like a puppet. "Hey Marionette," Shadow Freddy said sadly.

"I'll fix you up," said Marionette. Marionette ripped his own right arm off and put it in replacement of where Shadow Freddy's arm should be. I walked out of my corner and said, "I ripped this idiot's arm off because he made all of my friends and me into animatronics." Marionette looked at Shadow Freddy angrily.

"You told them that _you _turned them into animatronics. _You_ only helped bringing them here. I made you guys into animatronics,not this bafoone," Marionette said.

"Why would you turn us into animatronics?" I asked.

"You will never know," said Marionette. Chica stood up and groaned.

"Ugh, what happened?" she asked.

"Marionette here turned us into animatronics," I said. Chica looked at herself and jumped.

"What happened to my face!" she screamed.

"Same thing I was wondering," I said.

"Look, all I had to work with were spare parts from other animatronics so back off. I didn't have time to finish you, Bonnie. If you are so rude over this then you should have done it yourself," said Marionette.

"I didn't have a choice. I was knocked out," I said.

"Whatever. Shackler, go wake the rest of the animatronics up," Marionette said. We all looked at him in confusion.

"Who is Shackler?" I asked.

"Shadow Freddy, as you all know him as, his name is now Shackler," Marionette said. Shackler walked over to the box I saw earlier, he picked it up and dropped it on the floor. I heard a loud scream from inside of the box. I heard a weird sounding laugh. A little kid that sort of looked like Pinoccio came out. He had a sign that said "Balloons" on it and he had striped clothes and a striped hat. "Hi!" he said.

"This… is Balloon Boy," said Shackler.

"I can already tell that Balloon Boy is going to be one of the most annoying people in here," Chica said.

"Hi!" Balloon Boy said again. Shackler walked over to another box and picked it up and dropped it on the floor. Out came Freddy and Foxy. "Hi!" said Balloon Boy again. I walked over to Balloon Boy and punched him in the face.

"Well, I don't think he'll be saying "Hi!" again," said Shackler laughing. We all laughed for a little bit and Shackler said, "Alright, let's get started."

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading my first chapter of my new story about _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_. This was the most fun chapter to write. You might be thinking, "Who the heck is Shackler?" Well, Shackler is my friend ButterDinosaur's made up _Five Nights at Freddy's_ character. I thought it was a cool character, so I added him into this. I'm going to discontinue the _Destiny _Fanfiction story "The Exo and Awoken" because I didn't really have fun writing it. I hope you understand. If you liked reading this first chapter, make sure to favorite and follow to get notified when the next chapter of this story comes out.**


End file.
